Lotsa Heart Elephant
(Note: The subject of this article has conflicting sources to its gender. For the purposes of consistency and readability, feminine pronouns will be used throughout as it is the most widely exhibited throughout different media.) Lotsa Heart Elephant ' is a Care Bear Cousin who has made numerous appearances within the series, especially in 80's ''Care Bears media. Appearance She is a pink elephant with a matching Belly badge that resembles an old-style hand weight with a heart on each side. Powers Belly Badge Power can fill anyone with lots of love. Lotsa Heart's belly badge can turn into a giant hand weight and literally " knock " sense into people or in this case " love " into people. Lotsa Heart's power can also make plants grow by using sweet talk and being polite. Personality Though small by elephant standards, Lotsa Heart makes up for her lack of stature with copious amounts of determination and aplomb. Despite being known as the strongest creature in the Forest of Feelings, she is sometimes chastised for her lack of coordination and athletic talent by her fellow Cousins. However, she has more than once demonstrated that "lotsa" heart is sometimes all you need to come out on top. Her catch phrase is "...and that's the truth!", which is usually added to the end of her (and sometimes others) sentences. Though she has a tendency to get over-excited (usually followed by a boisterous trumpet from her trunk), her "slow and steady" philosophy usually prevails in times of trouble. Original series The Care Bears Movie Lotsa Heart makes her initial appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the very first Care Bears film. The Bears encounter her in the Forest of Feelings when their ship, the Cloud Clipper, is about to be pulled underwater by a creature summoned by The Spirit. Using her great strength, the powerful pachyderm is able to tow the boat to safety, and joins the rest of her friends in helping their new allies defeat the Spirit and become official members of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series Lotsa Heart makes her TV series debut in the very first episode of the Dic Care Bears series, where she helps a boy named Matthew overcome his jealousy over the arrival of his new baby sister. Her next major appearance would be when she took part in a comedy routine along with Wish Bear, Funshine Bear, Playful Heart Monkey, and Swift Heart Rabbit to try and cheer up Cheer Bear and Grumpy Bear. Later, Lotsa Heart joins her fellow Cousins in helping the Care Bears stop Professor Coldheart from covering a park in cement. She would also take part in Coldheart's wedding ceremony with Auntie Freeze in by singing "Here Comes the Bride", though the whole thing turned out to be just another one of the mad doctor's schemes. ''Care Bears Movie II'' Her life before the events of the first movie is detailed in both the sequel film and comic series, where Lotsa Heart and the rest of the Care Bear cubs were rescued from the clutches of Dark Heart by Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear. After finding the youngsters underneath the Peaceful Valley, Noble Heart and True Heart manage to spirit the cubs from the dark lord's lair and make their way to the Kingdom of Caring. Sometime later, she and rest of the Cousins were re-located to the Forest of Feelings, where they eventually re-met their Care Bear friends and helped defeat Dark Heart once and for all by turning him into a real boy. She is seen at the end of the film spraying her friends with water from her trunk. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Lotsa Heart appeared in the first episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family series, where she helped rescue Baby Hugs and Tugs from Mr. Beastly and No Heart. Later, she, along with Brave Heart Lion, Grumpy Bear, Hugs and Tugs go on a camping trick that is constantly interrupted by a combination of Playful Heart Monkey's practical jokes, Mr. Beastly disguised as a swamp monster, and then the arrival of a real swamp monster. Her lack of athleticism would be a recurring theme throughout the series, which was first seen when she was one of the contestants in Care-a-Lot's annual obstacle race. Despite Mr. Beastly's constant cheating and a severe speed disadvantage, Lotsa Heart was able to win thanks to her determined "slow and steady" approach, and was crowned queen for a day. Later, she is chastised for her lack of coordination and benched from the basketball team during the annual game between the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. Opting to help a young girl named Amber with her own low confidence in her ballet skill, Lotsa Heart helps her make her recital, and she in turn she teaches her how to shoot hoops. By integrating ballet skills into her game, she and the Care Bear Cousins are able to win a match against the Care Bears for the first time, and take home the Care-a-Lot Cup. ''Adventure in Wonderland'' Lotsa Heart would later be a main character in the third Care Bears feature film, Adventure in Wonderland. She and Tenderheart Bear escort a girl named Alice to Wonderland Palace, and later help her pass her princess test by protecting her from the Wizard of Wonderland's henchman. ''Nutcracker Suite'' 2000's series Lotsa Heart is one of nine Care Bear Cousins who received a redesign for their 2003 re-launch toyline. Her appearance remains nearly identical to the original, but with smaller eyes and the heart shape at the end of her nose is now up-side down. This version has not appeared in any form of 2000's Care Bears media aside from merchandise. 2010's series Care Bears and Cousins Comic series Lotsa Heart appears in three issues of Star Comics' Care Bears series: issue 2 ("The Green-Eyed Monster"), issue 3 ("Blue Who?"), and issue 5 ("The Very First Care Bear"). While she retains her great strength and "lotsa" heart from his animated adaptations, this version is given a unique character trait in the form of bad memory (meant to be ironic, since elephants are said to have a very good memories), which actually comes in handy in at least one instance. There is also some degree of gender ambiguity in this series: Lotsa Heart is referred to as a "he" in issue 2, and "she" in issue 3, though the former is more likely the error given that she is female in every other appearance. Descriptions '''2004: Lotsa Heart Elephant has the most muscle of the Care Bear Cousins, but her real strength is that she never gives up and helps others to “hang in there” when things aren't going well. Her symbol — an exercise weight decorated with hearts — stands for her strength and perseverance. Notes *Lotsa Heart's appearance could be considered a (likely unintentional) reference to the concept of "seeing pink elephants", which is often humorously associated with alcoholic delusions. *Her name is misspelled "Lots-A-Heart Elephant" in the closing credits of The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland. *Lotsa Heart's German name refers to her as "Jumbo" rather than elephant. This is a reference to the famous elephant owned by American showman and circus owner P.T. Barnum, and whose name eventually become synonymous with the word "big" itself. *A very off-model Lotsa Heart (who resembles an actual elephant) appears in a crowd scene in the original Dic series episode "Soap Box Derby" (pictured) alongside two Brave Heart Lions. *In Care Bears and Cousins, she is often referred to by the nickname "Lottie." In other languages: Croatian: Veliko Srce ("Big Heart") Danish: Store Hjerte Elefant ("Big Heart Elephant") Dutch: Groothart Olifant ("Big Heart Elephant") French: Toucostaud l’elephant ("Always Tough Elephant") French (Canadian): Tonnedecoeur l’elephant ("Tons of Heart Elephant") German: Jumbo Großherz ("Large Heart Jumbo") Japanese: ロスタハートエレファン Norwegian: Godfant ("Good Elephant") Portuguese: Amor Sem Fim ("Endless Love") Spanish: Elefante Corazón Enorme ("Huge Heart Elephant") Spanish (Argentina): Corazón Fuerte ("Strong Heart") Swedish (Cartoon): Kjellefanten ("Cuddle Elephant") Swedish (Comic): Fjantis Gallery Carebears wiki has a collection of images related to Lotsa Heart Elephant Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters